experiment_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Everest VI
Joseph Everest is the main character of EXPERIMENT. Joseph is the well-known, renowned and reveered leader and founder of the Resistance For Freedom, an alliance of rebels and the Republic's faithful subjects to take down the dreadful Empire. He is the 24th generation Alpha Prime- also known as the long-foretold Chosen One. Appearance Joseph has navy blue eyes and long brown spiky hair which is kept in a ponytail hung across his right shoulder. As a child, up until his status change, he had coffee brown eyes and shorter brown spiky hair. Joseph wears the traditional silver Olympian Toga with broad, pointed shoulder like his original master Ichigo Utagawa. Joseph has a cybernetic right forearm with a long black leather gentlemans glove to cover it. Joseph has multiple facial scars, many of which are slightly apparent, the main notacable one reaching from his right cheek, across his nose, to his left eyebrow- the first scar gained from his long fight with Hercules Personality Joseph is a kind, warm-hearted, strong-willed, caring, yet stubborn, impulsive, short-tempered, and strong-willed individual. Joseph states that he doesn't care what others think of him, however, he values the opinion of his close friends and loved ones, cherishing whatever advice they may give him. While Joseph is a warm-hearted and delightful person to deal with at times, Joseph has portrayed ruthlessness and sheer anger when someone he cares about is hurt, stating that he will "go to any lengths to keep his beloveds happy and unharmed, even if it means killing someone-literally." Joseph has stated that his biggest fear is losing his friends and what little family he now has. History Little is known about Joseph's history as of yet. Joseph was born on April 15, 1965 in Riverdale, The Bronx, New York City, New York, to Domonic and Sienna Everest. When Joseph was four years old his father, Domonic, left his family, whether he left or died is still unclear as Joseph's mother was never clear on the subject of his father's absence. When Joseph was 13 years old, Joseph was present during his mother's murder, an event which scared Joseph for the rest of his life as he was now left a teenage orphan in charge of his brother and under foster care of Reese's uncle, who allowed them to stay at their current address. Plot Status: Active Arc Beasts Awakening Arc World in Ruins Arc Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Powers Ever since his dilema in New York, Joseph has, since then, gained numerous abilities due to his Alpha Prime alignment and his prophetic calling as the Chosen One. Olympian Abilities Kombat Expert: In terms of fighting style, Joseph relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from the training he and Reese went under the latter's uncle, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight, mainly because this is one of the few ways Alpha Primes absorb powers and become stronger. This allows him to fight on par with, if not greater than, Kombat masters of Lord Hercules and Andreas Palmer's caliber. After joining the Order, Joseph became extremely well-versed in many forms of Kombat, now possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. While usually fighting right-handed, Joseph is ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding two swords at the same time, due to Irae's previous development stage being two scimitars. Magik Practitioner: As a student at the Olympian Academy, Joseph portrayed poor skill in Magik. Later, Joseph seems to be well-versed in the usage of some spells, going as far as using some in rapid succession should the opportunity arise. Joseph is also experienced enough to manipulate Magik for purposes other than fighting, such as using his Tormenis spell to illuminate dark corridors and caverns Immense Strength: Mostly because of his destiny as the Chosen One and his Alpha Prime alignment, Joseph's strength has always been comparable to that of, if not greater than, a Ranked Council Master. Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Gladius Irae (Latin, Wrath): In the Status: Active arc, Joseph's gladius takes the form of a deserted, aged bat that was in a dumpster on the side of an old sports store. Because Joseph didn't follow tradition and use a cavaritus to develope his gladius, he had to make a spiritual imprint of his own on the bat by using it in combat and releasing shockwaves of his mana. In the beginning of the Beasts Awakening Arc, he continues to wield the bat, but it has corroded very badly- meaning it was on the brink of evolution. Later en route to LA, he manifested his gladius' first developement stage, which appeared to be an all black katana with an oval black guard and some kind of inscription on the blade reading "Deus Mecum" meaning "God is with me." After his second fight with Tate, his gladius evolved again but more complex: two scimitars with a black blade and a silver edge with electric blue hilts and a red rope connecting the swords at the base of the hilt. In the World in Ruins Arc, Joseph's gladius has been fully developed and is now in the form of a katana with a blue hilt and silver elliptical guard with a black sheath. *'Ignition': Irae's Igntion command is "Devastate in the name of Glory", Joseph slashes Irae upward then downward releasing a shockwave of energy in the release, Irae become a large broadsword in the shape of a lightning bolt with a jagged and scattered gauge in the shape of a lighting bolt down the middle of the blade. The blade is black with a silver edge all around the blade *'Matrix': Not yet Achieved Trivia Category:Conduit Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Olympian Category:Olympian Sentinel Category:Olympian Watchmen Category:Human Category:Earth-human Category:Olympian Knight Category:Prime